Only Time Can Tell
by Slytherin Princess34
Summary: When Father Time comes to visit, Hogwarts falls under attack. What will happen when the Ultimate Time Turner falls into the hands of a five year old child? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

"SEVERUS! SEVERUS," Minerva called rushing through the castle in search for the potions professor._ 'Oh for Merlin's sake where could he be?'_ she thought. Just as she turned the corner she found him walking down the hall, towards the Headmaster's office. "SEVERUS!" He stops and turns towards her to reprimand her for running through the halls and screaming like a first year.

"Minerva what in world are you screaming for? As you can see classes are still in session and-"

"Severus there is no time to explain, you have to come with me it's important!" She said while taking hold of his hand. He quickly removes his hand from her hold.

"As you can see I am busy so unless someone is dying then it will have to wait." He says. He turns and walks away.

"Severus! Severus, you need to come with me now! Do not walk away from me!" She cries as she runs after him down the hall. She grabs onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Honestly Minerva what the bloody hell could be so important that you have to go running through the castle screaming out my name as if you were being chased by a basilisk?" He asked giving her one of his signature sneers.

"Watch your language with me Severus Snape and the fact that your wife has gone into labor and is asking for you should be reason enough!"She cries as she steps in front of him.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you." She states.

"Merlin's beard Minerva, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He cries. "Where is she?"

"She's in your room, with Madame Pomfrey."

"Thank you Minerva." He quickly takes off in the direction of the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

"Hermione, you need to calm down and breathe." Madame Pomfrey explains for the third time.

"I'm trying but it's incredibly painful. Oh sweet Merlin, make it stop! Please make the pain stop! It hurts too much!" She sobs as a contraction racks her body. She was tired, frustrated, and in pain from going into labor. She didn't want to lie down in her bed. She wanted to be up and moving. She wanted to be in her library reading books. But most of all she wanted the fucking pain to stop!

"Hermione you need to calm down. Minerva is going to get Severus as we speak. He will bring a stronger brewed calming drought. You wouldn't want him to see you this way would you?" She said, not knowing that saying her husband's name was going to make her more hysterical.

"Severus? Where is Severus? Why isn't he here? Oh Merlin, he doesn't love us and he doesn't want the baby! He abandoned us!" She cried sobbing her heart out.

Just then the door burst open revealing a worried looking Severus. "Hermione love, are you alright?" He asked, coming over to her. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his hand caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry; please don't leave us, please!" She sobs, wrapping her arms around his neck. He turns his head to look at Madame Pomfrey with a look of curiosity.

"She thinks that you are going to leave her and the baby." She stated.

"Why would she think that I'm going to leave them?" He asks.

"She thinks that you don't want the baby. She also thinks that you don't love them." She explains.

"Oh Hermione," he sighs wrapping his arms around her and slowly rubbing her back. "Hermione, Hermione look at me my love," he begs. She slowly raises her tear stained face to look into his eyes. "Hermione there are two things that I want you to understand the first is that when you told me that you were pregnant I wanted nothing more than to find a way to get our child here as fast as possible and give him or her everything I didn't have in my childhood; happiness, love, hugs, kisses, and stuffed animals. I still don't understand why you won't let me buy every stuffed animal in the world for our child, but I will be extremely excited to give him or her the stuffed dragon that we agreed on to start with." He says. She laughs at that comment. "The second is that I love you with all my heart and I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you but I know that I will never let you go. And when the baby is born I will continue to love him or her as I do now. I promise that I will spend the rest of my life showing the both of you just how much I love you both." He says.

"Oh Severus, I love you so- AHHHH!" She screams from the pain of another contraction.

"Severus you either need to step aside or leave the room," says Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm not going anywhere. What can I do to help?" He asks.

"Try to comfort her and keep her calm long enough for me to see how dilated she is." She suggests.

"Severus!" Hermione cries reaching for his hand. He grabs her hands and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"It's going to be alright. Just breathe honey. Everything is going to be just fine." He says reassuringly.

"Can't you give me something for the pain?!" She asks with a strained voice. He looks over to the Medi-Witch.

"Pomfrey is it safe to give her anything when she is in this stage?" He asks.

"If she can manage it you can have her drink a potion for pain and a calming drought," she says looking at him. Hermione cries out in pain from another contraction. "You had better make it at strong pain potion." She states. Severus reaches into the inside of his robes to reveal a shrunken box. He quickly unshrinks the box and removes to vials and hands them to his wife. She immediately drinks the potions, right now she would take anything the man handed her if it meant the pain would stop. The potions immediately take the edge of the pain and begins to calm her as well. "Alright Hermione, on the next contraction I need you to push. Can you do that dear?" The Medi-witch asks.

"I think so." She answers. A few seconds later another contraction racks the young woman's body. Hermione pushes and as she does she starts screaming at her husband, "SEVERUS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" All the while she is tightly squeezing her husband's hand; slowly cutting off the circulation in it.

"You're doing very well. Now on the next one I need you to do the same thing," Says Madame Pomfrey when Hermione starts to relax again. Severus notices that she has relaxed again and takes the chance to whisper something to his wife.

"Hermione no matter how talented I am in bed," he whispers in her ear, "I cannot take all the credit for making our child. For you see it takes two to tango my love and whether or not you want to admit it you are just as guilty. Or do I need to remind you by giving you detention in the bedroom once you are fully healed Mrs. Snape?" He teased. As he finishes that last sentence she begins to feel the pain of another contraction and once again begins to push, while streams of profanities pour from her mouth.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE YOU HAD BETTER HOPE TO GODRIC GRIFFINDOR THAT I DON'T GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU BECAUSE WHEN I GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU ARE GOING TO BE FACING THE END OF MY FUCKING WAND FOR WHAT YOU ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH!" She screams.

"Now why would I hope to Godric Griffindor when I was rejected from his house and was put instead into the house of Salazar Slytherin?" He teased once more, wincing at the amount of pain she was causing his hand. _'How can someone so small have so much strength? If she continues to squeeze my hand I might not have my hand anymore.' _He thought. The pressure on his hand slowly fades as his wife tries to relax.

"Alright Hermione, I can see the crown. On the next contraction I need you to push for as long as you can," says Madame Pomfrey. Once again Hermione feels the pain of another contraction and begins to push. She continues to push screaming at the top of her lungs while cutting of the circulation in her husband's hand when suddenly the wail of a new born infant is heard throughout the room. "Congratulations it's a..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations it's a girl." Madame Pomfrey says with a smile. "Do you have a name for her yet or would you like to think of one while I get her cleaned up?" She asks. Hermione and Severus turn to to look at each other, then turn back to Madame Pomfrey with a smile gracing their faces.

"Nevaeh Eileen Snape," they say in unison.

"Well now that that is settled, how about I get her cleaned up and then you can hold her? How does that sound?" She asks them.

"I think that would be a wise choice." Severus said. "Meanwhile I am going to try and stop any chances of excess bleeding. I will also give her a blood replenishing potion, a pain potion, and a sleeping drought" he says to her. Madame Pomfrey looks at them with a smile, gives a nod of approval, then turns and heads out of the bedroom with the newborn infant.

"But I don't want to go to sleep Sev," says Hermione. "I want to see our daughter. I-"

"Don't worry love, you will get to see her," he says cutting her off before she could make anymore protests. "I will not deny you the chance to hold her before I make you rest. You did wonderfully, love." He says giving her a smile.

"Thank you, Sev. I'm just glad that its all over and the pain is gone." She says returning his smile. She moves her body to find a more comfortable position to lie in and winces when she feels a stab of pain. _'Well almost gone'_ she thinks to herself.

"So am I. Now tell me, how is it that you have so much strength in your hand that you almost made me lose mine?" He asked teasing her, but otherwise very curious.

"Well aside from exercising and carrying so many books around-"

"Yes because heaven forbid you not have a book at all times." He jokes, cutting her off.

"Oh you're one to talk. Don't think I don't know you have been visiting the library four to five times a week, during lunch and end up borrowing at _least_ six potions books and eight DADA books." She responded with a smirk. He blushes at having gotten caught. "But that is beside the point. The only other explanation I can give you for my strength other than exercising and carrying books would have to be having constantly done arm wrestling competitions growing up." She said. Not expecting such an answer from her, he raises an eyebrow in question.

"Would you mind telling me what you are doing arm wrestling? More importantly _whom_ have you been arm wrestling?" He asks out of curiosity.

"Well you see-" She began.

"Alright dearies, we're back." Says Madame Pomfrey as she enters the room with Nevaeh.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione whispers to Severus.

"Now do you know how to hold a baby Mrs. Snape?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey, I do. Now if you would be so kind as to give me my child it would be much appreciated." She replied sarcastically.

"I swear ever since you married Severus you have become more like him." She said shaking her head as she handed of the baby to her.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing." Hermione says. "Hello Nevaeh; welcome to family." She whispers to the baby with a smile on her face. She leans over and kisses the top of her daughter's head.

"In some cases it is." She snapped. Hermione was too busy admiring her daughter to pay any attention to what the Medi-Witch said. Nevaeh had a full head of curly black hair. Her skin was pale white with little freckles. Her lips, which were a soft rose pink color, were in a full blown pout._ 'Oh Merlin she inherited her mother's pout. It's hard enough resisting that pout from a full grown woman, but from an infant? One of them will be the death of_ _me.' _Thought Severus as he got a closer look at his newborn baby girl. He noticed that she hadn't inherited his hooked nose and was sincerely relieved at this fact. Instead she had a cute little button nose. Just then Nevaeh opened her eyes and looked at her parents for the first time in her life. They soon found out that she also inherited Hermione's big brown doe eyes._ 'Its official I won't be able to deny my little princess anything if she uses that look on me in the future.'_ Severus thought. _'__Hell I think she might even give Hermione a run for her money if she pouts like this.' _He smirks at this thought.

"What's so funny?" His wife asks.

"You might have some competition in the future darling," he says with a chuckle.

"And you dear will have boys lined up at the front door asking to date our daughter." She says with a smirk. He growled at that comment.

"No boy or man will date my little girl because they will never be good enough for her. And God help the boy or man who even tries to ask her. They will be facing the end of my wand before they can even get within a mile of her!"He threatens, suddenly feeling very protective of his little princess.

"Merlin help the man who gets caught kissing her." Hermione laughs. At this thought Severus immediately starts to think of various ways of torture if he were to ever find some unworthy bastard lip locked with his daughter.

"Yes, Merlin help him." He replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva watches Severus take off down the hall towards the dungeon. _'It would take a miracle for him to actually hear me out before he starts to make excuses'_ she thinks._ 'Oh well, at least now he knows what is going on and hopefully won't cause too much trouble with the birth of his new child.'_ She starts to walk down the hall in the direction of the Headmaster's office to inform him of the events that are taking place. She stops in front of the gargoyle that guards the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Password" asks the gargoyle.

"Butter Scotch" she answers. The gargoyle moves to the side and allows her to enter. She steps onto the first step and it begins to spiral up to the office. The steps come to a stop and she knocks on the door.

"Enter" calls the Headmaster. She opens the door and enters the room.

"Ah, Minerva my dear, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Why Albus, I didn't think that a wife would need a reason to visit her husband." She said teasingly.

"You are quite right my darling. You do not need a reason." He said, getting up to stand in front of her and bring her into a hug. He kisses the top of her head, and then tilts her head up so that their eyes meet. "However," he continues "I have gotten many visits from the portraits saying that you were running through the school halls, yelling for someone like you were being chased by a basilisk." The twinkle in his eyes gets brighter as he says this to her. With this she blushes at having been seen in such an unprofessional manner. "Would you care to explain your actions darling?" He asks.

"That's not funny. Severus had said almost the exact same thing." She said with a look of embarrassment. "Why did you both use the term basilisk?" She asked, trying to distract him.

"It may be due to the fact that you were chased by that serpent back in your third year. Also when we went down to inspect the basilisk you nearly destroyed everyone's ear drums when you saw how big it was." He said with a smirk. "Now why were running through the hall screaming my love?" He asked.

"Honey, please forgive my behavior and actions that I have presented this morning, but considering the situation, I do believe my actions were actually quite justified," she said. "You see Mrs. Snape had gone into labor about an hour ago-"

"Ah, that is wonderful; I was wondering when she would be due." He interrupted.

"Yes and she had asked me to find and inform her husband of her current state. After agreeing to deliver the news I left to go inform him. However, I could not find him at first and proceeded to try and find him as promptly as I could. When I finally did find him he refused to listen to me until I mentioned that his wife had gone into labor. After that he had taken off and I came here." She explained.

"I understand but could you not have gone about finding him in another way?" He asked.

"I will admit I might have taken the search a bit overboard. It will not happen again." She promised.

"Well, now that we have that sorted out how about we go and congratulate them on their new addition to the family." He said. "Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm to her.

"We shall." She said looping her arm through his. They left the office and started down the hall in the directions of the dungeons. They reached the doors to the Snape's room and knocked. Madame Pomfrey opened the door with a smile on her face and allowed them to pass through the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus got on the bed and put his arms around his wife and daughter. He looks down at his baby girl with a smile and then turns to press a kiss to the side off his wife's head.

"Thank you." He says to her.

"For what?" Hermione asks.

"For everything," He answers. "For loving me; for marrying me; for giving me a daughter; but most of all for giving me this chance to have a family." He says with tear filled eyes. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I would either be dead or in Azkaban wishing I was dead. You gave me a second chance at life. You continued to love me and believe in me even after I told you that it was my fault that Potter-" She glares at him, "-Harry" he corrected "had become an orphan. Any other person would have left me to die but you decided to save me, even after all the hell I put you through." He says. He quickly looks down to hide the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Oh Sev," She says. She shifts Nevaeh so that she is being cradled in her left arm while she raises her right arm to caress his cheek. "Sev love, please look at me" she says. He slowly raises his head to look at her. "It is I who should be thanking you. You see when the war was over I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life since I had obliviated my parents. Instead you decided to help me to return my parents memories to them. You gave me back my family. You also helped to not only protect the world from being taken over, but you also protected Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I as well. You could have let Ron die in first year when he was extremely injured from playing the chess board, but instead you had made stronger healing potions for his recovery. You could have let Ginny die when she opened the Chamber of Secrets, but instead you helped me to figure out what the monster was and how it was getting around the school. You could have let Harry die quite a few ties actually, but instead you protected him from Voldemort." He winces. "And you could have let me die when Dolohov hit me with that curse, but instead you saved me. You stayed by my side for a week until I regained consciousness. You cancelled all your classes that week to ensure that I survived that curse.

"Since I started Hogwarts," she continued, "all I could think about was how much I needed a challenge, and you were right there giving me one every day. Yes you made our lives a living hell, but that is nothing compared to what you had to go through. You had to be a spy, a death eater, a teacher, a friend, a godfather, and a murderer. But you never got to be yourself. Everyone deserves a second chance, including you. And though you made my life a living hell, I would go through it all again just to get to where we are today. I love you Severus. More than you will ever realize." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you to Hermione, and I promise to be the best husband and father I can be for our family. The day you married me was the happiest day of my existence. Today is the happiest day of my life though. I promise to do everything in my power to love and protect our family. You and Nevaeh are my life and nothing and no one is going to change that." He said kissing her passionately. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Bloody hell," he complained, getting ready to get up and see who it is.

"Let Pomfrey get it." Hermione says as she brings him down for another kiss. Madame Pomfrey opens the door with a smile on her face. When she sees who it is she steps aside and allows them to pass through the entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus and Minerva entered the room and were shocked by the sight they were greeted by. They had walked into the bedroom only to find Hermione and Severus in a heated embrace with their newborn infant held close to her mother. Minerva cleared her throat and the couple immediately separated, and looked at their guests with flushed faces, embarrassed at having been caught in such an intimate embrace. Minerva and Albus gave them knowing looks as their eyes twinkled with amusement. The Headmaster's more so than usual.

"I was informed that the newest member of the Snape family was being born and could not resist coming to congratulate the two of you on becoming parents." Albus says.

"Yes, well I'm sure that you could have waited until we _wanted_ to see you." Severus sneered.

"What Severus means is that we are glad to see you. We just weren't expecting to see you so soon after I had just given birth." Hermione says, throwing her husband a glare.

"Actually I wasn't planning on seeing him at all after hearing that you were in labor." He mutters under his breath. Hermione elbows him.

"Behave!" She hisses.

"I am," he whispers with a smirk. Albus and Minerva look at the couple with smirks on their faces.

"Seeing that the baby's blanket is pink, I think it safe to assume that you now have a daughter, correct?" Minerva asks.

"Yes, this is our daughter, Nevaeh Eileen Snape." Severus answers, smiling down at his daughter.

"Would you like to hold her, Minerva?" Hermione asks.

"I would love to." She answers. Hermione carefully passes her daughter off to her grandmother. Minerva holds the baby close to her and begins to rock her back her back and forth. All the while Severus is watching his daughter with a smile on his face. Minerva looks up at him with a look of amusement on her face.

"Dear, Merlin I haven't seen him this happy since he married you Hermione!" Minerva says. Severus sneers at her then turns back to look at his baby girl.

"Severus, you know your mother is right." Albus says.

"If it weren't for the fact that I have to teach a bunch of dunderheads every day, I would smile a lot more." He said with a scowl.

"Oh stop it Severus, you know you love teaching the students so don't even try to deny it." Hermione mock scolds him. "Besides need I remind you that I was one of your students as well? Does that make me a dunderhead as well?" She says with a hurt expression.

"I wouldn't dare to think of you as a dunderhead. You were a student of your very own class. You were one of the few _competent_ students that I actually had the _pleasure_ of teaching. The only time that I dared to think of you as a dunderhead was when you would go gallivanting through the castle searching for trouble with Potter and Weasley." He admitted.

"We were not gallivanting through the castle. And we certainly weren't _looking_ for trouble, we just happened to find it." She stated. "Plus we were never in any _real_ danger and no rules were really broken."

"Oh, so stealing from my private stores, brewing an unapproved ministry restricted poly juice potion in an unsupervised area, knocking out students from another house with drugged food, and trespassing in another house after hours wasn't breaking any rules?" He questioned her. She blushed.

"In my defense I never got to participate in trespassing in the Slytherin common room. I was turned into a cat." She says.

"HA! So you admit that you stole from my stores!" He exclaims.

"Severus that was years ago can't you just let it go?" She pleaded.

"I agree that the issue should be dropped fore she has already faced the consequences of her actions as living as a cat for a week." Albus says, chuckling at the memory. "Speaking of your stores, have you had the chance to child proof them for when the little one begins to move on her own or does that still need to be done?" He asked.

"I think Hermione has child-proofed everything imaginable in the castle." He said with a chuckle.

"Prat," Hermione says, "I have not. There are still a lot of things in the castle that could use some child-proofing. One can never be too careful especially when it comes to the life of their child." She says with a smirk.

"I agree with Hermione. One can never be too careful. I do need to know this however." Minerva says as she rocks the baby. "Have the two of you _finally_ agreed on the color of the nursery or should we choose the color?" She asked.

"_Unfortunately_, the nursery will be in Slytherin colors." Hermione says with a scowl.

"How did he manage to get you to agree to that?" Minerva asks.

"We made a deal and he _cheated_." She answers, her scowl deepening at the explanation.

"Now, now love. Just because you lost to a Slytherin does _not_ mean that I _cheated_." Severus replies smugly.

"Whatever" she says muttering under her breath about how cheaters never prosper. At this the other four adults chuckled. She shifts her body and winces in pain.

"I think it's time you took those potions." He says pulling out three vials and hands them to her.

"Perhaps you're right." She says taking the vials from him and downing two of them.

"Hermione," he warns.

"Severus I told you I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired." She complained. He was about to tell her that she needed rest, when all of a sudden they heard pitiful whimpering then a full blown wail coming from their daughter. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Severus walked over to Minerva, took his daughter out of her hands and started rocking her while whispering, "Shh. It's alright. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."

"Poppy, Minerva if you have a camera on you then you might want to use it now." Hermione says. They both had brought cameras with them and had begun taking pictures of Severus with his daughter. Severus scowled in a few of them but had to eventually stop because the more he scowled the more Nevaeh would cry.

"Is this really necessary?" Severus asked.

"YES!" The three witches said. He rolled his eyes and went back to rocking Nevaeh. "She most likely wants to be fed. Why don't you want to try feeding her Hermione?" Pomfrey asks.

"That's probably a good idea. Let's try it." She answers. Severus passes Nevaeh to Hermione. She pulls down the top of her shirt and exposes her breast, then offers it to her daughter. Nevaeh immediately nuzzles her mother's breast searching hungrily for the nipple before she latches onto it and begins to suck. Hermione winces and Severus frowns.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine. My breasts are just tender." She explained. When she said this he thought of soothing her breasts with his mouth and he was just barely able to suppress a groan. Unfortunately he was unable to stop the bulge from forming in his pants. "He shifted from foot to foot trying to lessen the pain caused by his erection. When he saw his wife cock an eyebrow in question he mouthed 'later'. She nodded and went back to feeding her daughter. "Severus?" She asks.

"Yes love?" He answers.

"Why don't you show our guests the nursery? You could also pick out something for Nevaeh to wear." She said with a smirk.

"Of course love." He says. He turns to their guests and says, "If you would kindly follow me," and walks in the direction of the nursery. A few minutes pass and all of a sudden Severus shouts "HERMIONE JEAN SNAPE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Hermione broke out into fits of laughter knowing that he had looked in their daughter's dresser only to find that not only were the clothes girly, but they also supported Gryffindor.


End file.
